A Potter Pregnancy - A Collaboration Story
by stephiknee
Summary: The eighteen year old Lily Luna Potter grabbed her eldest brother's arm and tried to pull him off of the father of her unborn child. "James! Please! Stop it!" She yelled as she tugged at his sleeve. "Leave him alone." James had the guy pinned up against the wall in his anger. He had heard Lily talking to her baby's father and this had caused him to burst into the room unexpectedly.
1. The Father

The eighteen year old Lily Luna Potter grabbed her eldest brother s arm and tried to pull him off of the father of her unborn child. James! Please! Stop it! She yelled as she tugged at his sleeve. Leave him alone. James had the guy pinned up against the wall in his anger. He had heard Lily talking to her baby s father and this had caused him to burst into the room unexpectedly. He had always been protective of his little sister and to find out she was pregnant and hit him hard. He had known of her pregnancy for a month or so now, but hadn't known who the father was. As far as he was aware, they were not going to be a part of the baby or Lily s life any more. Lily was planning on giving the child up for adoption. Or at least that's what James had thought until he had overheard the conversation.

The blonde boy who James had pinned against the wall looked shocked. He was tall, taller than James but he didn't struggle, he seemed to have resigned himself to the matter at hand - for the minute anyway. A second later he began to struggle against Jame's hold. "Let go of me! I demand it!" His voice was rough but the terror leaking from his voice caused it to climb laughably in pitch.

"You - you demand it?" James gave a short laugh. "You demand it?" He slammed Scorpius against the wall again. Lily grabbed James' arm, only for James to push her back. Lily stumbled backwards, but thankfully caught herself before she could fall. James froze. "Shit. I'm sorry." He quickly dropped Scorpius and turned to his sister.  
Scorpius caught himself and took a step forward motioning to step to Lily's side, he spoke as he walked, angrily "I demanded it before you did something stupid! Look what you've done you almost hurt her.." His voice dropped and filled with an unrecognizable emotion as Scorpius lost his fierce glare which had been fixated on James "...and the baby." He looked shocked, confused by what he'd just said and looked worriedly at Lily for her reaction.  
Lily's eyes dropped to the floor. "We're okay." She said quietly. "I promise you, we're okay." James stood there, with wide eyes. This was a side of both his sister and of Malfoy that he had never seen before.  
Brushing his pale hair from his equally white face, he hesitatingly placed one hand around Lily before grabbing her hand with the remaining hand a moment later. He kept his eyes on James as though he was afraid of being attacked again.  
Lily tried to relax as she looked up at her brother. "It might seem like we don't know what we're doing, but I'm not a kid any more."  
Scorpius nodded gravely but didn't speak, choosing instead to grip Lily's hand tighter and pull her close. With a poignant glare from James he spoke reluctantly "She's right, we're not kids anymore."  
James rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Right. Sure. She's only just turned eighteen, Malfoy!" He yelled.  
" YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Scorpius yelled with a force that shocked the others, feeling Lily flinch under his arm Malfoy stopped suddenly and stared at the floor when he spoke again his voice was quiet, and much softer, but there was no mistaking the angry tone. "We... We... Didn't mean for this to happen."  
Lily took a deep breath as she pulled away from Scorpius. She sat on the bed, crossing her legs underneath her. "Trust me, I didn't plan this. I only just managed to get that job..." She sighed. "I just -" She trailed off. "You just - you don't understand." James frowned. "What? What don't I understand?"


	2. Will You?

Scorpius hid a smug smile at James' confusion, but only just. He began to move towards Lily but a glare that could have frozen a river from James stopped him in his place. "..Lily...?" He said after a minute of tense silence "...Do you want... do you... Do you want me to explain?" He fumbled over his words nervously concious of his very recent mistake.

Lily nodded. "Please." She said with a sigh. She couldn't seem to be able to form sentences, proper sentences.

Malfoy exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He walked towards Lily and sat holding her hand. "J-James.. I love your sister, and.. Yes. I panicked I was scared when she told me but.. I love her and I can't leave her, I want this baby to be happy and i want to be in it's life." He stopped for a moment taking in the enormity of what he was saying. "And... before you rushed in like that..." He didn't waste the opportunity to cast a dirty glance at James who stood tense in the middle of the room. " I was going to ask your sister to marry me."

Lily's eyes widened slightly. "You were what?" James let out a low growl but he didn't say anything.

Scorpius reached into his pockets with his spare hand. He brought out a small black box - rolling it around in his hand, staring at it as though it would disappear. Utilizing a second to again glare at James for the moment he'd ruined he turned to Lily and smiled. "I was going to ask you to marry me. If you want to.." His confidence faltered for a second as he flicked open the black box. Removing the glistening ring from inside Scorpius gently lifted her hand and slide the ring onto her finger.

"I - I..." A smile spread across Lily's face and she ignored her brother whose hands were clenching into fists. She nodded and tears formed in her eyes. "Yes. I want to.."

A grin immediately formed on Malfoy's pale face. "Hey... I didn't think it was so bad - marrying me, don't cry." He lifted his hands to either side of Lily's face, placing them carefully on either side of her neck, cradling the back of her head and her soft hair he lent in and kissed her, feeling her tears touch his face.

Lily couldn't help her tears. She never used to be so emotional, it was only just since she'd gotten pregnant. She kissed him back gently.

James coughed in the background, he quickly realised he was being ignored and strode forwards placing his hands on both of their shoulders he pushed them apart - practically shoving Scorpius while gently leaning Lily away from her new fiance.

"James..." Lily sighed. "Please. Scorp just explained it to you...We're keeping it. I want to keep it."

"No! And don't call him Scorp, that's weird, Lily - HE'S A SLYTHERIN." James yelled waiting for his words to sink in. "You're too young, it won't work-Merlin!- Does dad know?!" He gestured wildly towards the door.

"No. He doesn't." Lily sighed. "But I'm going to tell him. I'm just - I'm just waiting for the right time."

"I'll tell them with you." Malfoy volunteered suddenly surprising James who had despite everything forgotten the spoilt blond brat was even there. Lily gave him a small smile. "Thanks Scor -" She began, but stopped herself when she received a glare from James. Slytherin. Right.

Encouraged Malfoy smiled back and spoke "I don't mind helping.. With anything really, I'll do anything to make you happy." Ignoring the choking sounds James was making - or perhaps saying it just for James' benefit - he added "I know you feel the same way about me, even if I am a Slytherin."

Lily bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

James blinked rapidly unsure of what he'd just heard from a boy he'd always believed to be a coward. It didn't take long for him to realise they were making fun of him.

Lily leaned up and kissed Scorpius' cheek with a sideways glance at James.

Suddenly noises began to float up from downstairs, muffled but the unmistakable voices of Harry and Ginny Potter, their parents were home.


	3. I'll Follow You

Lily paled and shrunk against Scorpius - who, James noted with a jolted of satisfaction, looked just as terrified. "Well, they're home. You gonna tell them now Lils?" He said cheerfully.

Lily took a deep breath an nodded, trying to put on a brave face. "Better sooner, rather than later, right?"

Malfoy stood up and followed Lily to the door "You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" He said accusingly to James who stood there lounging against the wall. "Of course." He replied, adding "Little brother in law" with a smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You disgust me." She told James as she headed down the stairs. "Mum...?" She called out, keeping Scorpius with her.

Poking his head through the door Scorpius whispered harshly "Just remember, if they hurt me your sister will get hurt too." and with that he vanished round the corner after Lily.

Lily found her mother in the kitchen, starting getting dinner ready. Her father was had gone back out to the car to get the rest of the shopping, leaving bags of food covering the kitchens patterned floors.

"Uh - can I - can I talk to you?" She asked quietly.

She glanced to Malfoy who was skulking in the previous room, motioning for him to stay there for the moment being.

Ginny turned to face her daughter, a look of worry flashed across her features. She had known for the last month that Lily was pregnant so she couldn't imagine what else she would have to tell her. "What is it?" Lily motioned at the kitchen table. "Sit down...Please."

Ginny sat, wordlessly, tilting her head up at her daughter who remained standing.

Lily looked down at her hands which she folded in front of herself. "I know I said - I said I was giving the baby up." She began slowly. "But I - I can't. I love it.." She said quietly. "And well - um..." She trailed off, glancing over her shoulder to the living room.

Her mother's forehead crumpled. A look of confusion pasted over her gentle face. She fidgeted in her chair her lips parted as though she was about to say something.

"Scorpius...He - he wants to marry me." She felt sick as she said it, afraid of her mother's reaction. "And.. I .. I want to marry him too.." She surged on afraid if she stopped she wouldn't be able to complete her tale.

Ginny stood up quickly, slightly panicked that her youngest child was even considering marriage.

"Mum before you say anything, I love him okay? I've thought this through." Lily didn't even bother to hide the desperation in her voice she knew her mother would notice it anyway.

"You're just a child! You're barely 18!" Her voice echoed through the kitchen leaving Lily shocked at her mother's outburst.

"Mum.. I'm not a child, isn't that obvious? How far is this going to go before you start treating me like an adult?"

"Don't be ridiculous Lily! You can't do this you still need me to help with your washing, how could you possibly look after a child?! And Scorpius! He's hardly the most responsible of candidates is he?-"Ginny paused her anger fading

"You're going to do this no matter what I say, aren't you?" She asked quietly, knowing her only option was to go with her daughter or lose her.

Lily was silent, trembling - she looked into her mother's eyes. "Yes. I am. We are."

Ginny stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm not going to lie, Lily. I'm not happy about it, but if this is what you want...I'm going to support you."

Not hesitating Lily flung herself into her mother's embrace, "REALLY?!" Her voice filled with glee. "Oh mum, thank you! That means everything to me"

Ginny kissed her daughter's forehead. "Of course."

"What about Dad? Scorpius is here, he wanted to help me, what should we do?" Lily's mind began to fill with doubt "..Will Dad be okay about.. This?"


	4. Misinterpretation

***I just edited this chapter a little, it's probably always worth checking the last couple of paragraphs of the previous chapter when I've uploaded or am about to, I have to change somethings sometimes as I am a bad writer but I'm enjoying this so I don't mind.***

"About what sweetie?" Her father's voice called from the doorway, he stood there, arms laden with shopping bags, looking exhausted but happy, content. Lily felt terrible, after the initial shock of hearing that she was pregnant her father had seemed disappointed in her, so much so that he'd barely talked to her at first. But over the last few weeks he'd become used to the idea, well the idea she was going to give birth and give the baby away anyway. Now she'd have to disappoint him again.

A lump caught in her throat as she began to speak "Dad…." She closed her mouth and waited a couple of seconds watching her father's face change from contentment to puzzlement. "Dad…. I… I have something to tell you." Looking downwards towards the floor she hurried on "About the baby, I want to keep it."

Tears poured from her face, as silence boomed throughout the room, she pictured her father's face. Angry? Disappointed? Horrible thoughts ran around her head, would he kick her out? He'd made it clear that her being pregnant was bad enough... but... she forced herself to look upwards.

"Scorpius." She didn't have to say anything more, she was certain he'd heard the entire conversation and that he'd know she needed him now, just to give her more courage, to prove to her father that they were serious. She jutted her chin up wards confidently and blinked away the remains of her tears and took a few deep breaths, when Lily finally spoke she was pleased with how calm her voice sounded. "Dad, me and Scorpius are getting married and-"

At this moment Malfoy entered the room sheepishly. He walked straight to Lily's side and stood straight facing Mr Potter. Noticing the look of complete shock on his face, he guessed that Lily hadn't told her father that he, Scorpius – a Slytherin too, he thought dryly- was the father of her baby. Their baby. Gloating at the look of shock on Mr Potter's face didn't last long, his eyes soon narrowed and glared at Scorpius.

With everyone in the room staring at Malfoy he unwillingly began to speak, directing himself at Mr Potter he began "it's true.. I love your daughter…. Sir. I'll do anything to make her and this baby happy. She's everything to me, and I … didn't mean this to happen. But I don't regret it." He smiled at Lily briefly squeezing her hand. "And I'm not sorry, we're not children anymore."

Lily chose this moment to jump in "Yeah Dad I love you, and I'm so sorry to have disappointed you, honestly I am, please try and forgive me, I knew you'd be angry and I hate that.. But this is what I want to do, this is the right thing I know it." The room was tense, and it felt like time had slowed down, the only sounds that could be heard was James pacing the floor in the room above them.

"Lily.. Darling… What?" Harry spoke his voiced was uncertain like he didn't have any idea what was going on here. "Disappointed? I've never been disappointed in you, and I don't want to start making a habit of it now do I?" He joked - but by Lily's stunned face she wasn't really hearing him. "Lily, I'm not going to pretend I wasn't shocked when you told us, and when you brought him in here-" He jerked a thumb roughly in Scorpius' direction. "But I love you, I think you've been incredibly brave with this all, and if you're sure you want to get married then go ahead. But darling please think it through." His voice was rough and gravelly, like he was holding up a huge tidal wave of emotion. "Why did you ever think I'd be angry at you for keeping the baby?" He added after a moment.

"Well… You barely spoke to me the first weeks after I told you about the baby, and you seemed happier after I said I'd give it away." Lily replied nervously.

"Lily! I wasn't angry at you! Please don't think that! I was angry at myself, I blamed myself for getting you into this mess, and it wasn't directly my fault but.. I felt like I'd failed you, not done enough as your father."

Lily looked at her father, barely conscious of the other people in the room, she stared at her dad in wonder. She knew that he'd just blurted out his private thoughts, something he never normally did and all in the effort to convince her, to stop her thinking what she had been, but still, it felt like it was something happening to someone else. "You're not angry?" She said in disbelief.

"No! Of course not!" Harry smiled and placed the shopping on the ground before walking the few steps to Lily and hugging her tightly, knocking Scorpius away from his daughter in the process. Which he thought was a small bonus. Harry was aware of how petty he was being but it was difficult to forget all the strife between him and the boy's father, Draco.

After what Scorpius felt was hours of standing awkwardly while his future bride and parents in law hugged and cried together, Lily made an excuse and the two of them slipped out into the garden where they sat on the dark wooden bench that was half hidden between a curtain of bright green Ivy. The light was fading now and the sky had taken on the yellow-orange beams of sunset and mirrored them so it appeared as though the was sky on fire.

Lily shivered and felt Scorpius' arm slip around her shoulders and pull her close, settling contently into his arms she leant her head against his chest and smiled into the thin material that made up his clothing. She felt one arm around her tighten, pulling her still closer and the other arm moved onto her shoulder.

Bringing his hand to delicately remove the hair that had fallen into her face he looked down at her.

"I love you." He said simply, staring at her, the way the fading golden rays of sun were flitting across her face and bouncing off her beautiful hair, the way it lit up her pale skin making her glow, she looked more incredible than ever, she was stunning.

"I love you too" She said in reply, breaking through Malfoy's thoughts and looking into his eyes. She smiled hesitantly, for the split second before he smiled back. A real smile. His hand reached up cradling the left side of her face, his palm resting lightly under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his, closing his eyes he leant forward and kissed her.

For the next few minutes the world was flawless.

His hands buried in her hair.

Her hands resting on his shoulders pulling him closer.

The scent of the garden's flowers drifted through the air.

The gentle breeze blowing around them, tying them together.

It felt as though every cell in his brain was focused solely on the moment, on lily, everything seemed to be perfect, but something was there in the back of his mind was screaming at him. Seconds, later it jumped to the front to the mind and knowing he had to, Scorpius broke away.

"I have to go home, I need to tell my parents" He spoke as though it was going to be the easiest thing in world, there was no hint of the terror he was feeling in his voice. "I'll be back tomorrow and we can discuss everything, okay?

Lily nodded slightly confused at the abrupt change of mood, still filled with happiness from the way the evening had gone, she was finding it difficult to think there was even a single obstacle in front of them.

With two quick, desperate kisses – landing hastily on her forehead and her lips – he was gone, nothing but a loud crack reverberating in her ears to prove he'd ever been there at all.


End file.
